File talk:Monkey D. Luffy Post Timeskip Portrait.png
Better pic? Anyone got a better pic? This one makes Luffy seem 8 years old... not 17. Go go to "upload new version". Settings are 120px by 120px. One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Manga vs. Anime Just adding my input. Manga is better. 14:50, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Just adding my input. No. 16:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It definitely is. Not drawn by a wonky animator, and is drawn by the man who created the series himself. 19:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No. 19:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Can somebody that actually responds with legitimate reasons respond? 19:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) SHL's arguments actually kinda remind me of some discussions with you, Gal! Anyway, "No" is not an argument. We got a perfect manga pic, no need to use the anime, for reasons stated by Gal. The anime is better because it's brighter and luffy's scar can me seen and in the manga you can also see luffy's finger which is not good for a portrait. 20:02, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SHL, the finger looks stupid. 20:12, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you. 21:48, May 2, 2013 (UTC) We can see Luffy's scar just fine in the manga version. The finger is barely a distraction. 21:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No you can't 22:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) The finger is not a big deal, but the scar is indeed kinda hidden in the manga version. Didn't notice the finger until you mentioned it. I don't see a problem with the scar. Colored manga pic > anime pic. I can't see how some adapted content can be preferred to the original, drawn by the author himself. Shenduk (talk) 03:01, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Shenduk The anime is more detailed. As I've already said colored manga is great but it's rarely good for portraits. 08:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Actually the manga version is more detailed. You can confirm that by checking how the straw hat is drawn in each instance. The fact of the matter is that the anime tends to have more images suitable for portraits, however I find no fault with this one from the manga. MasterDeva (talk) 09:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok then if everyone prefers the manga. 10:35, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Staw-Hat, but I agree with MasterDeva. 11:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I prefer the anime version. But this should actually be discussed in Forum:Manga vs. Anime for portraits. Arguing here doesn't matter. Go there. 19:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Wrong. There is no rule yet. 20:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Pointing out, there wasn't a solution reached in here. To avoid so many talk pages nobody knows to keep up with, let's keep it in the forum. It's convenient. And what do you mean "no rule"? What rule are we implying? 20:48, May 3, 2013 (UTC) There was a solution reached in here. A majority of users came to a decision. You guys are making it seem like manga images aren't allowed as portraits until that forum ends.. when that isn't the case. 20:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) No, we're keeping it at the original until a decision has actually been reached. Be patient. When the forum is done, we can get through this easier. 20:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I still prefer the anime version. 21:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Then let's poll it then. 21:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide if we should use the manga or anime image for the portrait. You must have 300 edits to vote, and need to have been registered for 3 months. The poll is not open yet. Poll options below. 1. Use the anime portrait. # # # 2. Use the manga portrait. # # #